


A Quiet Moment

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney, laying next to John, reflects on how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for Brumeier's comment_fic prompt: Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Every Breath

He couldn't believe that he was finally here.

Laying next to John in the small bed, their bodies twined together, Rodney thought about the long journey that it had taken to get to John's side. He and John seemed to dance around each other like two planets in strange orbits, each reaching out in their own way, until they finally synced. And once they did - sharing that moment on the pier together, where John's hand had slowly inched to Rodney's - life finally felt _right_.

Sleep the farthest thing from his mind, Rodney propped his head on his free arm, perched on his pillow, and watched every breath that John took, the light sheen of sweat - evidence of their earlier frantic coupling that left them both breathless and spent - mixing with the dark hair that covered John's chest. The gentle rising of John's bare chest was mesmeric. 

John stirs, stretching languidly before turning to Rodney. His eyes flutter open, emerald eyes locking on to Rodney's own, and a gentle hint of a smile starting on John's face. He reaches over, fingers caressing over Rodney's cheek before his hand snakes behind Rodney, landing on the back of his neck and squeezing lightly. "Let's get some sleep, Rodney," John manages sleepily, pulling Rodney to him. And Rodney lets himself be pulled down, head resting in the crook of John's neck.

He couldn't believe that he was finally here. But now that he was, he vowed to never leave.


End file.
